


The Observation of Color

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M, and sollux needs counseling on his relationship choices, i think its fluff, in which eridan is a douche with feelings, is this fluff?, omg look its my first fic arent you proud, sunlight observations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan takes Sollux out of city limits to express his feelings. Emotional angst belonging to teenagers and tears of man pain.<br/>Jesus Christler, what do I write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Observation of Color

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic! Hopefully there weren't too many errors made (I didn't revise this ha ha... I probably should've)  
> Enjoy, please or else I'll cry.

There was always something so enchanting about the way sunlight could change a person’s face. The way that golden yellows and soft pinks brought out their lips, the way their brow furrowed in confusion and how their eyes could just absorb the gold. Yes, the sunset certainly made you think that way.

‘Or maybe,’ Eridan thought, ‘it could just be I want to absorb this moment with every detail I can find.’

He let his hand slide off Sollux’s burning cheek, hoping his heart was throbbing as much as his. He hoped with every strand of his being he was oozing just as much love as he was. He hoped it did the same as it flowed through his veins and set his blood on fire with passion. Eridan clenched his hand in a fist, trying to cease the shake.

“Say somethin,” Eridan felt his head spin as dread settled in him. He had to have done something wrong, seeing the way his eyes glazed with tears. God, those eyes were the first thing that had ever captivated him. They were deep brown, decorated with shocks of icy blue. They weren’t fake like the contacts Eridan wore, creating an illusion of a royal purple mingling with an ocean blue. He remembered the dismay Feferi had expressed when he had shown her his new contacts and the way she begged him to keep the home of fishes in his eyes. She loved the sea, more than he did.

Oh, god.

Sollux’s cheeks had begun to be streaked with tears, making magnificent streaks of pink on a sun kissed cheek. His short eyelashes hung with water.

“Fuck, Sol. Fuck, I’m sorry! That w-was uncalled for,” He gasped before quietly swearing as his stutter returned with his panic. “God, I don’t know-w w-what came ov-ver an I just-“His voice cracked. He shouldn’t cry; he had no right to. No matter what remorse he felt in that moment, he refused to show. Only Sollux deserved any rights to weep.

Eridan felt guilt replace his love. He had pressured him for a relationship for so long, finally realizing how unhealthy had had been in his regards. Eridan was dense, thinking the world would respect his every wish. That it could serve him till he ran out of needs. Now staring at the soft stain of pink on Sol’s lips, he felt his eyes burn with tears. No matter how hard he tried to blink them away, they would spill out.

Eridan closed his eyes, dropping his head so quickly his glasses fell off. His shoulders heaved with sobs, the weight of failure heavy on his back.

“I’m so sorry.” He managed once more.

Eridan could feel his heart stop as too thin to be healthy arms wrapped around him. He was aware of that he would speak with a soft lisp, something he had so admired along with magnificent eyes. As Eridan’s head was pressed softy against a bony chest, he could feel the heavy heartbeat and the fact it went in synch with his.

“I don’t feel comfortable forgiving you, ED.” There was a heaving in his chest as Sollux took a deep breath. “Shit, what were you thinking?”

Eridan began to sob harder, knowing that his ideas were and always would be terrible.

“Eridan, shh. Shut up you baby.” He shushed him, causing Eridan to breathe softer. “I don’t know why you’re apologizing.”

“W-what?” Eridan pulled away from his weak embrace, wet eyes trying to focus. He had just violated Sollux’s personal space, made him feel uncomfortable and used. Of course he should be apologizing. He should be kissing his feet and washing them with his own over gelled hair. “I shouldn’t ev-ven be talkin to you, I’m fuckin disgustin.” Eridan felt himself begin to spill out shame and regrets from the way he had treated his partner for so many months. Apologizing for the discomfort he caused, the stress he created, and the confusion he had doused him daily in.

It was then Eridan realized that Sollux hadn’t said anything for the entire time he confessed. This caused Eridan to look up at him. Sollux had become a blur of vibrant color, this set completely different from the original. He could make out features through different tones of blue and the glow of purple. He didn’t shine as brightly as before. This made Eridan wonder if the sun would truly reflect emotion.

Sollux sighed, the air he exhaled swirling in soft wisps. “I was kind of waiting for you to apologize for that. It was like a test KK told me to use.” He admitted. “Like reject the guy at first and see how he reacts? If it’s a shit storm of literal bullshit, it’s a fucking bad idea to keep going.”

Sollux picked up Eridan’s glasses, lamely sliding them back onto his face. “I couldn’t figure out what your reaction was so I just kept rejecting you. I’m not used to fucking relationships; I’m going to be an absolute pain in the ass. Of course, we could use some more lube.” He laughed softly at his own shitty joke, a tiny ‘eheheh’. “But, all that bs set aside, I’m still thinking about it all. Now that you’ve explained your dumb ass behavior, I think I can accept it. A relationship, I mean. Fuck,” He put a hand on his red face, “This sounds like a shitty cliché written by KK himself. He would be munching on popcorn and twizzlers right now.”

Eridan laughed painfully before composing himself to fight his stutter. “So, you’re sayin you want t’ move forward?”

He could feel a soft spark of hope start to turn into a bonfire when Sollux nodded. It was a faint, slow nod but, it was something. The fire flowed through his veins again, love turning a blinding white before erupting into a rainbow of colors.

Just like the last light of the sun as stars began to flicker into view. He could barely see him in the faint starlight. There was no moon in the sky, only the slow rotation of constellations and galaxies.

Eridan felt a cold hand cup his face as he was brought into another kiss. It was a soft peck that slowly built with frustration of jumbled emotions. It made his knees weak and his heart melt into a gooey mess of his love for Sollux.

There was no other in the world at that period of time. Only them; tangled in a private embrace that glowed colors that no one could see but them. Two souls parted from the universe, alone in their own dimension.


End file.
